Innocence?
by SuperDetectiveL
Summary: Persephone is a sadistic, cocky killer. She does whatever she wants whenever she wants. One day the hunter becomes the hunted. That one night when she had her first encounter with Jeff the Killer changes her fate forever. What happens when Persephone is forced to stay at the Slender mansion with the rest of the creepypastas? Eventual JTK x OC. Love/hate relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** :I do not own Jeff the Killer or any of the other creepypastas that my be featured in my story. I only own my OCs.

Hiya peoples! Go easy on me this is my first story and I am new to all this stuff. I hope this turns out as good as I imagined it. Anyways, constuctive critisizm is always accepted. Enjoy!

I turned up my music as my Algebra II teacher, Mrs. Moore, droned on about some mathy stuff. The song "Pushover" by Manifest blared through my hidden earbuds as I ignored Mrs. Moore's shouting and focused on my sketch. My sketch took up the whole entire page. The top half flourished with healthy, grey, penciled trees. The sky was clear with a large bulbous sun shining behind the trees. A smiling little girl sat on a tire swing under the lofty branches. On the bottom side of the picture was the complete opposite. Dead trees were scattered about, dry and brittle. The sky was dark and overcast giving off an ominous vibe. But the most horrifying was the smiling little girl. Her smile was different from her happy reflection above. It was filled with insanity and bloodlust. The tire from the swing was on the ground and the rope was being used as a noose for an unknown man. The little girl just stared at her morbid masterpiece in twisted glee.

I was happy with this picture. It reminded me of myself. Over my music I heard the bell ring. I finished just in the nick of time. I sighed in relief and gathered my things. My best, and only, friend sauntered out of the classroom next to me. Ryder is my only real friend. I talk to and enjoy being with lots of people however he was the only person that I truely trusted. Ryder had piercing green eyes and soft black hair. Even I had to admit he was hot.

All of the popular sluts flirt with him until he gives them a rude, and hilarious, rejection. He was crazy, mental, a delinquent, just like me. I remember one time when this new girl came during her sophmore year. I think her name was Aubrey or Audrey or something like that. Anyways she, being your typical hoe, started hitting on Ryder until he pulled out a pocket knife and gouged out her eyeballs. Then he said, "How do I look now?" and gave Aubrey back her eyes then walked away like nothing happened. We laughed the whole way home about that. Ah, good times.

Ryder and I took our usual seats at lunch on the edge of the room. He gave me his award winning smile and asked for my sketch pad. This was like basic routine: I would draw in class and Ryder would look at my art in awe. Today was especially good. Ryder exclaimed in amazement, "Wow, Persephone! You really out did yourself this time! This reminds me of you. On the surface you are sweet and inoccent, but underneath you're dark and psychotic." I gigled and made a cute pose, "Guilty as charged!" We laughed and insulted each other until we were nearly in tears.

After the bell rung for 5th hour we went to study hall in the library. We wre passing notes and goofing off the entire time. We also snuck out our phones and played Hunger Games Simulator where Ryder and his stupid luck won by killing Mrs. Moore and I with a branch club. Rude. Such a dumb way to kill too.

Speaking of killing, tonight might be a good time to do so. It's been, like, two days since I've gone on a spree and I'm craving blood. School finally ended and Ryder and I raced to our secret treehouse in the woods. We built it ourselves so that we could hide in case the police caught on. From the ground you can't even see the treehouse unless you know what your looking for.

Ryder and I scurried up the tree to our hideout. Wordlessly we scambled about to get ready for a masquer. Ryder's green eyes practically glowed as he attached small bombs to his belt. His green and black vest and pants were stiff and worn. I smirked at his outfit. So formal, so deadly. I liked this side of him. Ruthless, sadistic, cruel. Of course, he thinks the same about me. I smiled evilly in the mirror. My one red and one blue eye glinted darkly. I tightened my black corset top and pulled down my red fitting shorts. My white fingerless gloves were now a light grey. I slipped my finger knives on. One for each digit.

Ryder and I shared a look before jumping down. My metallic claws dug into the rough bark as I slid down the tree. Ryder leaped ahead of me. Then, we were nothing but blurs of black, red, and green as we zoomed through the forest. At the edge of the woods we split ways. Ryder went to a large neighborhood and I, to a kiddie park. Even though it was late there were still quite a few people around. Most were gang members smoking weed and disobedient teens that snuck off past curfew to snog their dates. Disgusting really.

My eyes scanned the park for my first victim of the night. Hidden in the baby clubhouse I could faintly see the shadows of two people. Perfect. Silently I crept towards them. Once right outside I heard the tell-tale sounds of the two. A man's moaning and a girl's muffled screams of protest. Puckering noises also floated nastily into my innoocent ears. Ew. Vile creatures such as these really bring out the evil in me. I smirked as the couple froze as I knelt in the doorway. A teen girl gasped in surprise and relief as tears flowed down her reddened cheeks. Poor girl, save fro one horror only to be cut down by another. I almost pitied her. Almost.

I glared at the man, "Tch. It's men like you that really bring out the worse of me. That being said, welcome to my dark side!" I plunged my finger knives into the pervert's chest. The woman screamed in terror, trying desprately to get away. I made a large gash in her side to stop her, painful, but not fatal. The dead man's blood drained out of his meat and seeped into the playground sand. I giggled as the crimson liquid stained my skin and clothes.

The pathetic girl sobbed her eyes out knowingthat her blood was soon to be spilled as well. I smiled insanely at the thought. Oh the feeling of fear! This is what I live for! I trailed my sharp blade over the girl's tender face. She whimpered fearfully as a small drop of her life slid down her cheeks. "P-p-please..." My psychotic laughter cut her off. Without hesitation I pushed my clawed hand into her chest cavity. With my other hand I sliced her toungue so she could do nothing but gargle on her own blood. Finally, after groping for a few moments, I found what I wanted. Her heart. I squeezed it as it slowed. Then the beating stopped completely. She was dead. I ripped the useless vessel out of her lifeless body. After all, she wouldn't be needing it anymore. Ha! Who's heartless now?

I giggled again at my little joke while I took the sacred life and smeared it across the playhouse walls. Heh, now they know what happens when they get on my bad side. With one last glace at my artwork, I left to find my next victim. The rest of the night flew by in a blur of blood, terror, and death. When my night fun was over I met back up with Ryder in the treehouse hideout.

We laughed and chatted about our latest victims and creative kills. That had to be one of the best, gories sprees ever! Eventually we both got tired and left to our individual homes. My house was the same one I grew up in s a kid. The only difference is now my parents aren't around. By not around I mean dead. Not that I care, I was the one who killed them after all. Oh well, past is past.

I walked into my house, peeling the blood stained clothes off my back. I turned the knob to the shower and let the frigid water rush over my body. The blood melted off my skin, washed away by the cleasing water. I watched hypnotized as the sinful liquid, the one I craved, swirled down the drain. So sad. No matter, I can see more any time I like. I dressed and crawled into my warm bed.

Sleep did not come easily. My eyes were stapled, open wide, as I layed down on my side. My thoughts were bouncing off the walls. Flashbacks of today's massacre and others muddled my mind. Eventually after hours of insomnia I was lulled to sleep by the glorious images of shredded bodies and horrific screams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** :I do not own Jeff the Killer or any of the other creepypastas.

The sound of my window opening woke me from my fitful slumber. Not wanting to alarm the intruder, I stayed still and feigned sleep. Soft, barely distinguishable footsteps padded towards where I lie. I struggled to keep my breathing steady as I stressed over a plan to get to my nearest weapon in the drawer in my nightstand. The chances of me being able to reach the knife before the intruder attacked was very unlikely. Possibly around 20% at best. I guess I'll have to take my chances.

Something cold and sharp brushed against my throat as a gruff voice whispered in my ear three terrifying words, "Go to Sleep!" I couldn't take it anymore. Instinct took over as I struck out with my fist. My knuckles connected with the face of my assailient and he flew backward. Huh, I'm stronger than I thought. Before the person recovered I snatched the knife from its designated spot and hid it behind my back. Now that I had my knife, I had my confidence.

I faked fear and trembled slightly. When I say his face I almost trembled for real. Almost. His nonexistent eyelids and carved smile were quite horrifying. Forcing my voice to shake, I whimpered, "Wh-who are you?" My voice cracked, adding the perfect final effect. The creepy guy smiled even wider if that was possible, making the edges of his cut smile rip. "I'm Jeff the Killer, darling," the Joker Reject drawled. Aw crap! I've never fought another killer before! This battle might be a little harder to win.

The Joker Reject, excuse me, Jeff, stalked closer as I recoiled in "fear." Jeffy laughed insanely and let me tell you it was absolutely sickening. Oh it was beautiful! He smirked and raised his knife to strike. The blade flashed down so fast I barely had time to dodge. The weapon lodged in the mattress, getting caught in the springs. Jeff yanked at the hilt of his knife in failed attempts to free it. I giggled at Joker's struggles, throwing off the frightened facade.

Smiley continued to heave at the handle of his weapon. I laughed even harder, "Good job, Jeffy! Ha ha! You sure showed that bed who's boss!" Jeff growled animalistically as he lunged at me again. I deftly dodged and flicked out my knife. The blade slashed the arm of his already bloody hoodie. Joker roared in pain and anger as his life blood dripped from his cut. Then he abruptly stopped and smirked.

I stared in awe as the gash magically healed right before my eyes. His skin pulled and melded together to create new, unscarred flesh. What the heck was this guy? I gaped, and Jeff took advantage of my surprise and pinned me against the wall. I thrashed against his vice-like grip, but it was useless. He was too strong. Inhumanly strong.

With one hand he pressed my hands above my head and with the other holds his knife. He dragged the blade across my neck in face hard enough to just gently slice the skin, paper cut thin. I made sure to keep and emotionless expression, determined to not show any weakness. Deep down, I was afraid. I was always at the top of the food chain. The cat in a game of cat and mouse. But somehow, Jeff was stronger. He is a lion and I am a mere housecat foolishly chasing my little mice.

Jeff glared when he noticed that I had not yet broken. He was done playing, now the real torture begins. Jeff lifted the knife from my face and plunged it into my side. Pain racked my torso, shocking my whole entire body. I bit my lip to keep from screaming in agony. No, I will never give him that sick satisfaction. I hope I am his most hated and loathsome victim. I glared at him with all the fury I could muster in my pitiful state.

Jeff brought down the knife again, but the blow never came. A black tentacle shot out from the shadows. One grabbed Jeff's stabbing hand while another wrapped around his waist. The mysterious dark limbs yanked him off of me. I silently thanked whatever the heck that thing was as I wasted no time escaping towards the window. While Smiley was still subdued I smashed the glass pane with the hilt of my knife and hopped out. Since my bedroom was on the first floor I didn't have far to fall. Now, time to move it or lose it.

The woods would be a good place to lose Jeff if he follows me. After a quick discussion with the voices in my head I bolted into the underbrush. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see black tendrils chasing me. Ok, change of plan. I bobbed and weaved around trees and rocks trying to confuse my pursuer. Unfortunately, it was not working. This person or thing must know the woods as good as, if not better, than I. Gah! This really isn't working! Time for the Last resort!

Nimbly I dodged another tree trunk and sprinted in the general direction of the hideout. There were plenty of traps on the way. Surely they must trigger at least one. Up ahead I saw the first one. It was a semi-invisible wire that hung from a tree branch. As I passed it I leaped up and pulled the string. A few seconds ticked by before the forest was lit up. Fireworks and bombs went off around the entire forest. Sparks flew as smog polluted the air. Smoke blanketed the woods in a thick fog. Thankfully Ryder and I set up and memorized all the escape routes in case of emergency. We also practiced blindfolded.

The smoke stung my side wound, making me pant in pain. I continued to ignore my smarting side as I exited the forest. I was in Ryder's neighborhood. I rushed to the familiar house, my second home. Once at the door I typed in the passcode. The little screen beeped green and the door clicked open. Cautiously I tiptoed around various booby traps and trip wires. I sighed in relief as I made it to the living room. "Ryder! Come here, now!" I yell to him wherever he was. Quiet footsteps were heard over head. Suddenly, a wild Ryder appeared!

Ryder smirked at my surprised expression. He jabbed his thumb at the ceiling, "What do you think of my new secret hatch? I just finished it. Now it's my bedroom." I rolled my eyes at this. Of course. Always making something. "Ok, that's nice. But right now we have bigger things to deal with. Some creepy Joker Reject named Jeff the Killer just tried to kill me. Then some random black tentacles dragged him away before he could make the fatal stab. They chased me through the woods till I set off the explosions. I escaped the forest and here I am now. I'm not quite sure where Jeff is at the moment though." I finished my explanation.

Ryder sucked in a breath. Before he could respond the sound of glass shattering made him freeze. I motioned for silence and pointed up at the hidden hatch on the ceiling. Ryder nodded barely and pushed a button on a remote that he pulled from a random pocket. The trap door popped open and we both jumped up. My fingers gripped the ledge of the roof and painstakingly pulled myself up, pain shooting up my side. As soon as I crawled inside the hatch clicked shut.

Mutely we listened to the angry footsteps of who I assume was Jeff. There was also a slight static sound that I didn't recognize. Then all sounds abruptly stopped. All that could be heard was the heavy breathing of Ryder. Suddenly one of the alien pitch tentacles crashed through the floor, or ceiling, of the secret room. Shiitake mushrooms! I grabbed Ryder harshly by the forearm and ran to the wall furthest away from the intrusive limb. Reaching out I grabbed two bombs with different colored tags from Ryder's belt. I took the bomb with the green tag, the grenade, and pulled the pin. Without hesitation I threw it at the tentacle while activating the second bomb. The explosion from the second bomb blew a hole in the wall. Taking out my knife, I jumped out the window, Ryder still firm in my grasp.

We had quite a way to fall considering he lived in a three story house. I dug my knife hilt deep into the rough trunk of a tree that was oh so conveniently placed. My arms felt like they were being yanked out of sockets by the combined weight of Ryder and I. We slide down the trunk with my blade still buried shallow in the tree. Slowly we jolted to a stop a few feet above the ground. Ryder and I fell the remaining feet. My side stabbed in protest to all my movements. We ran into the backyard, despite the pain. Casually we dodged streetlamps and cars on the street. We hopped fences and crashed through yards. Though I was in fairly good shape despite my injury I was rapidly getting tired. I knew I couldn't keep this up forever, especially since I had no idea who or what we were up against.

I turned to see how Ryder was doing, but he was not there. Then, I saw him. He was hanging limply inside the clutches of the dreaded tentacles. Behind him was an inhumanly tall man. I assume he was a man because of his structure and face, or lack thereof. Next to No-Face was Joker Reject. I growled. There was no way in hell that I was gonna let these two screw faces take my only friend and partner in crime. "Let him go. Now!" I commanded them. Joker laughed. He laughed at me. Oh this murdering son of a female dog is so dead.

I lunged forward at the same time as Jeff. In the middle of the gap we clashed knives, gritting our teeth. We both jumped back and prepared for the second assault. When Jeff charged again I pretended to make a head on attack. At the last possible second I side stepped his knife and swept a leg under his feet. I didn't even check the damage before I kept running toward Blank Face. My confidence faltered when more black tendrils shot out from the creature's back. They all reached out to grab me, but I did not stop.

The tentacles flew around me as I dodged and sliced as many as I could. I was halfway to Ryder when a sharp pain erupted in my thigh. I almost fell from the dizzying agony, but I pushed on. Another pain pierced my shoulder, and this time I fell to the ground. I looked down at my wounds and saw black spikes going through both my leg and shoulder. Combined with the gash in my side blood gushed like a waterfall.

I opened my mouth to tell Ryder to wake up and run, but all that came out was a coppery tasting scarlet liquid. The things that impaled my fleshy body were pulled out with a sickening slurp. I collapsed on the road in a bloody heap. I failed. My vision blurred and I got vertigo from blood loss. But I couldn't help but smile at the sight of my own crimson life seeping through the cracks in the pavement. With a final look at Ryder, I was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jeff the Killer or any of the other creepypastas.

I was awake, sorta. I could hear people talking around me, but I couldn't move. Instead of alerting the people of my presence, I eavesdropped on their conversation. "-be of use." A familiar gravelly voice then spoke, must be Jeff, "Ha! What makes you think that? The boy wasn't that strong." Then there was avoice thatseemed to echo in my head. Possibly No-Face? "You never know. After all, she..." I couldn't hear the rest of his sentence. I bet "the boy" was Ryder. Is he ok? Is he even alive? I was so zoned out that I barely noticed that the people, no, creatures, were leaving.

I waited for what seemed like eternity before forcing my eyelids open. I regretted it instantly. Dead, black eye sockets stared into my mismatched eyes. Dark goo dripped from his empty holes onto my cheeks. Choking down a scream, I struck out with my fist. I ignored my body's groaning and jumped out of the bed I was laying on. Before I began running I gave the Eyeless Creeper a swift kick to the groin, assuming it was a man. Without a second thought I bolted towards the window, but I never got there. My arms jolted back, and I stumbled backwards. The bloody hell! I looked down and saw metal shackles encasing my wrists. Long chains attached to the headboard connected me to the bed. Now why didn't I notice this before?

I struggled against my bondage as I searched my hair for my extra hidden bobby pin. I couldn't find it. They must have taken that too! The chains clicked and clattered as I strained hopelessly to get free. If only I had a bigger weapon to protect myself then I would have never been caught. Ugh, too late now! I just gotta get out of here. I tried to fit my hand through the tight shackle, but my hand was too big. The eyeless, blue masked man was now up and stalking towards me, a slight limp in his step. I smirked in satisfaction of the damage I caused.

He growled, "I want your kidneys so much. Too bad I have orders to keep you alive. But, I can take one kidney without killing you." Eyeless Creeper pulled out a scapel and lunged at me. Deftly I sidestepped and raised my outside arm. The chain clothes-lined him and he flopped on his back. I didn't give him a chance to get up as I crawled on top of him. I wrapped the chains around his neck and pulled them tight. Eyeless gagged and sputtered as his hands flew to his neck. The blade of his scapel cut my hand repeatedly. Although blood flowed steadily from my scrapes I ignored it and tightened the chain.

Eyeless bucked his hips, compromising my balance. Taking advantage of my unsteadiness, he brought up his scaple and stabbed my already injured shoulder. I cried out in pain and surprise before biting my lip from displaying further emotion. I felt the stitches in my shoulder stretch and pop painfully. Agony ripped my shoulder again as Eyeless pushed on my bleeding shoulder to get me off. I tumbled to the floor next to him, wounds on fire. Gritting my teeth I staggered to a stand. Dizziness from blood loss drained my strenghth as I slumped against the wall, refusing to go down.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Blanko and Joker were there as well as a few unfamiliar people. Eyeless groaned while caressing his bruised neck gently. "Jack? Are you all right?" Tall, dark, and faceless asked. Eyeless, I mean Jack, gingerly got up. "Sh-she choked me with her chains." I snickered at Jack's pathetic response, but it turned into a whimper as more of my favorite liquid spilled from my shoulder.

Smiley laughed loudly along with a blonde elf-eared boy wearing a green tunic. "Haha! You got beat up by a girl, Jack!" Jeff managed to spit out between laughter fits. All the attention was on the eyeless idiot; this is my chance to escape. In the middle of Jack and I's little spat I had managed to pick the locks on my chains with Jack's scapel. Subtly I shifted sideways and slid across the wall. I inched closer to the door, grimacing at my shoulder, side, and leg's protests. After what seemed like eternity I made it to the thresh hold. "Hey, where'd the girl go?" I heard Jeff ask. Crap! So close!

Quickly I clicked the door shut and locked it. Then I set off down the hallway, limping thanks to my impaled leg. The people in the room yelled and banged on the door. I knew it wouldn't hold up long. Static flooded my ears and pounded deafeningly in my eardrums. I collapsed, clutching my head which felt like it was about to implode. Blanco appeared out of nowhere right in front of me. What the hell is he?

The door that once held my captors crashed open as the door yanked completely off its hinges. A mad murderer stood fuming by the fallen door. And I'm screwed. A tentacle wrapped around my waist and began walking me down the hallway. I struggled weakly with blood loss and static fogging my mind. I was carried through a dark, narrow passageway down a stairwell where I assumed would be the basement. Tch, more like torture chamber.

The room was dark with cement flooring and walls stained with years of blood, sweat, and death. It reeked with the sickly sweet smell of blood and a hint of disgusting body odor. Chains and odd shaped metal devices lined the walls. One wall was a rack filled with an array of every kind of weapon imaginable. There was everything from knives to scalpels to scythes and even a morning star. Wow. I need to get Ryder to build me a place like this. Speaking of which, where is that little firecracker? I'll find him once I get myself out of this mess.

I was pushed towards the wall near a bulky set of chains. Jeff came from behind Blanco and shoved me against the stone wall. My shoulder seared with pain. I hissed between my clenched teeth as he jerked my wrists above my head causing a whole new wave of misery. Roughly he chained my wrists to the wall. After standing up Jeff delivered a swift kick to the stomach. The impact made me cough up blood. I hate him so much. I swear once I get out of here I will kill him.

Jeff grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked it upwards, forcing me to look at his hideously beautiful smile. "She's feisty! Slendy can I make her go to sleep?" Joker smirked at me, probably thinking of all the torture methods he could use before the end of my loathsome existence A tentacle lashed out and slapped Jeff on the back of the head. "No Jeffery. And do not call me Slendy." Jeff seemed angry to be called by his full name. Ha! Serves that jerk right!

My chuckles were quickly silenced when more black tendrils sprouted from his back. Nope! I really need to get Ryder and get outta here. I still don't know where he is and that could cause a problem with my escape plan. Ignoring the kidnapping murderers I scanned the darkened corners for a familiar body. I spotted a cluster of cages in the corner. It was too dark to see if anyone was in there. A sudden sting woke me from my thoughts. A thin stream of crimson flowed down my face and dripped off my chin. They cut me.

I growled at them. Oh the things I could do... "What the hell? Why the heck am I here? And where in the name of bloody murder is Ryder?" I struggled against my bondage, doing my best to block out the pain from my wounds. Tall, dark, and faceless held up a hand to still my fighting. "Hush child. You will know soon enough. As for Ryder you will see him shortly. Please, Persephone, calm down. I don't need you bleeding out." I glared at his black face. Not only did he belittle me by calling me child, but he also beat around the bush and dodged all my questions. I hate all these female dogs!

Obediently I stilled myself, not wanting to see anymore of my blood pooling on the floor. No, I only want to see their blood, his blood.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jeff the Killer or any of the other creepypastas.

Eternity passed and I am bored. My bleeding has long since stopped and scabs are now growing. It is imparitive that I escape and now would be the ideal time. I looked around in search for anything that could help me pick the lock's chain. All there was was a couple dust bunnies and a small scrap of paper within my reach. Using the paper to pick the lock was possible, just extremely difficult. Nothing I couldn't handle though. I stretched out my leg and used my bare foot to drag the piece back to me. My toes skillfully picked up the scrap and stayed there until I was able to painstakingly lift my leg up towards my chained hands. I worked the paper in my grasp till I had it folded to the proper shape.

I fiddled with the lock for a few seconds before finally getting it to click unlocked. I rubbed my raw wrists as I stood. The sudden movement made my head spin, but I managed to keep my balance. The first place I checked for Ryder was the shadowy cages. In the back of the last cage I found him.

He was bruised and bloody. Both of his eyes were blacked out as well as having very swollen lips. His fingernails were also noticeably gone. Overall he looked horrible, like he was tortured. I took the paper and picked the padlock on the cage hurriedly. In unnecessary urgency I threw the door open. I cupped Ryder's broken face with my hand, forcing him to look at me. His eyes merely rolled in his skull, unable to focus. "Ryder? Ryder! What happened? What did they do to you?" I whisper yelled. He groaned in response.

I told him to relax and to not move as I picked him up and put him on my back. I carried Ryder out of the room. There was a set of stairs a ways down the hallway. That was most likely the only way out of the basement. Chances are someone is guarding the door upstairs. This is going to be much more difficult than I formerly thought. Ryder's labored gasps rasped in my ear. Just hearing him in such a pathetic state made me lust for blood and revenge.

Softly as to reserve Ryder's oozing life, I set him down on top of the steps. Using the paper once again I unlocked the door as quietly as possible so I didn't alert anyone in case they were waiting on the other side. Before I left the basement I went back to the torture room to snatch a few weapons like multiple knives, a few ninja stars, and a cool collapsible scythe. I tucked a knife in each boot and in the waist band of my pants. Also I slipped the ninja stars in my pant's pockets. In my hand I held my new scythe.

At the top of the stairs Ryder struggled to inhale. We had to get out of here soon or else we will die. He will die. No, he can't die. I am the only one allowed to kill him. My hands trembled with excitement for the looming fight. Oh the blood that will be spilled! With a barbaric smirk I flung the door open and swung my scythe blindly. The weight of the heavy blade nearly toppled me, but I quickly regained my balance.

The tall man in the blue eyeless mask stood, guarded, a few feet away. His black hoodie had a large tear in front, which I assume I made. Eyeless towered over me. Reacting on instinct I did a backflip to avoid his flying scalpel, my wounds stretching painfully. My foot rebounded off his face. Eyeless stumbled slightly but did not fall. How the heck am I supposed to defeat this mountain of a man with my injuries? I'm not even short, but he is still quite a bit taller than I. I must use this to my advantage.

Staring intently at the form of my opponent I analyzed his every twitch and mistake. There. My body acted on its own as it bolted directly towards Eyeless. He reacted immediately, squaring his shoulders and spreading his feet wide. Just as I predicted. At the last second I dropped my scythe and pulled both knives from my boots. As expected, Eyeless aimed for my side so to injure me but not kill me. I ducked under his attack. My shoulder and side flared in pain as I rolled under his legs and slashed his calf muscles with my stolen blades. A strangled cry was released as he crumpled in agony.

I didn't have a second to lose. Once my weapons were in their rightful places I picked up Ryder and ran down the hall as fast as I could without fainting with blood loss and overexertion. My footing stumbled as my vision spiraled. Vertigo blurred my senses for what seemed like the billionth time today. Vaguely I could hear voices in the distance, but I couldn't make out the words over my pounding head. Sounds were weird in my ears, like I was underwater listening to people talking above.

The corridor forked like a maze, and I was very much lost. No windows in sight. It was senses overload, and I was disoriented beyond help. When I could no longer stand I tripped and crashed to the floor in a pitiful lump. Ryder tumbled over m shoulders and across the floor. My wounds were throbbing violently. For the millionth time I faded into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jeff the Killer or any of the other creepypastas.

-Jeff's P.O.V.-

I looked down at Persephone's beautifully broken body. The other boy was sprawled on the ground a few feet in front of her. Haha! What a goreous sight! I smirked in satisfaction, but it quickly became a frown. The brat was so annoying. So strong and defiant for a human. She will be fun to break. The boy will be entertaining as well, but not so much as Persephone.

Everything about me mad me mad, her mischievious eyes, her confident posture, her cocky attitude. What really irked me the most was her taunting, know-it-all, smirk. Oh how I hated that smirk. The smug pull of facial muscles on the left side of her mouth. I want so badly to make her have that loathsome smirk perminately.

Slendy appeared behind me. He regarded her position worriedly, "What did you do to her, Jeffery?"

I glared at his blank face in anger, "I didn't do anything! She tripped and knocked herself out! Stop blaming everything on me! And don't call me Jeffery!"

I glowered up at Slendy, but unfortunately, he was not intimidated. Damn him. A few of Slendy's tentacles slipped out of his back and gathered Persephone's and Ryder's body. Roughly he used another tentacle to bust down my door and tossed Persephone on my bed. The flip?! Why did he put her in my room? I smirked deviously, I'm not complaining.

From now on she is my toy. I watched as her chest shuddered with very ragged breath. I strutted toward her like I owned her. I laughed at the thought, in a way, I do own her. No, I am he owner. She is my beautiful toy, my doll. Mine. Persephone stirred in her sleep and groaned. Her vibrant mismatched eyes fluttered open. When her eyes finally focused on me she gave me a death glare which I found adorable.

"Welcome to the land of the living, doll," I drawled.

She smirked, which confused me. What was my little toy thinking? "Say goodbye to the land of the living," Persephone snapped at me. A sharp pain pierced my side. I looked down to see a large blotch of red soak my white hoodie. A little gleam of metal was in the middle of my beautiful blood. She cut me with a ninja star? Where did she get this?

I growled and stomped toward Persephone. She was infuriatingly calm. The only emotion she showed was a small spark of mischief in her eyes and her ever present cocky smirk. "Oh my, doll. You really do need to go to sleep!" I growled, slight amusement laced my voice. My words only made her smiling muscle twitch. "I'm sorry, Jeffery, but I am not tired. I'm afraid I will have to reject your most generous proposition." I have had enough of her banter!

I tackled Persephone to the floor. There I sat on her waist and pinned down her hands and feet. She pushed and thrashed in attempt to knock me off guard. I shifted my hands so that one of mine pinned both of hers. With my free hand I reached into my hoodie pocket and pulled out my favorite knife. When she caught sight of my blade she glared with wide eyes.

Tantalizingly slow I brought the knife closer to her face. Finally when the blade was merely a hair's breadth away from her cheek reality seemed to set in. Persephone's sinful eyes bulged in fright and struggled out of pure fright. I loved the face she was making. I want to see more. I smiled as wide as my chapped lips would allow as I made my first incision.

Sorry for the short chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own creepypasta or any thing else.

-Persephone's P.O.V.-

Jeff hovered over me like the devil over a helpless sinner. His stained knife taunted me as it hung over my exposed cheek. When the tip of the blade poked the edge of my mouth my entire body went slack and numb. I couldn't feel the guilty blade as it slide across my face, tearing muscle and skin. My own blood gushed from my mouth. Though as disgusting as it was I could take off my eyes it. Coppery liquid choked my throat.

After a centery of numbness and blood Jeff lifted his knife. I stared up at Jeff's cold black eyes as he admired his artwork. "Perfect, absolutely beautiful," he purred raspily. Joker Reject crawled off of me and swaggered over to the bathroom. My body felt like lead. I was completely unable to move. Merely lifting my pinky finger made me sweat.

Jeff emerged from the bathroom with a sloshing cup in hand. Not having enough energy to run away, I lied there, waiting for the next torture. Jeff knelt over me and ever so slowly tipped the glass. Everything was in slow motion as the first trickle of crystal clear water fell. Then, it burned. Like white fire the water scalded my tender flesh. My skin seemed to boil on contact with the cursed clear liquid. I gasped a silent scream, choking on more blood and water.

The smiling devil empied the rest of the cup on my face, a lethal twinkle in his eye. My once lifeless body was now thrashing about like a dog shaking off bath water. The pain finally died down to a more tolerable level. Finding my bearings I noticed that Jeff was still straddling me. I gave him my harshest, meanest glare I could manage with a shredded cheek. Jeff's widening smile made me even angrier. Hell to the no! You can't cut me and get away with it!

I punch Jeff right in the gut as hard as I could considering my current position. With an "oomph" Jeffy tumbled off of me. I scrambled to my feet, barely getting my balance before I bolted to the open bathroom. I quickly slammed the door shut and turned the lock. My breaths were rapid and uneven from exaustion and more blood loss. I swear, at this rate I'm gonna bleed out tomorrow.

There was a mirror over the sink. I was afraid of going near it in fear of seeing what Jeff had done to my face. Swallowing my fear, I peeked in the reflecting glass. On my left cheek was a long gash as long as my middle finger. It curved gradually upwards till it reached the edge of my cheekbone where it tampered off.

Blood was beginning to clot around the sides of the cut. It looks like I will now have a pernimate smirk carved on my face. The smirked looked just like Jeff's smile. I have to admit: it looks cool. I think I might like my beautiful smirk, not that I would ever tell Jeff that. Now, time for escape. Over the bathtub was a small window. It was tiny, but I'm sure I could squeeze.

A large force banged on the door followed by the angry sounds of Mr. Smiley. Without wasting a second I hopped in the bathtub and pushed the window open. The space was barely big enough to get my shoulders through, but somehow I managed to wriggle. As soon as my feet slipped through the window the bathroom door, shattered to a million pieces. Jeez, how many doors does this guy break in a week?

I gingerly lept from the window sill to the ground. My ankles ached on the impact. Without sparing a second glance, I dashed into the dense forest. I'm sorry Ryder. I promise I will be back to get you out of there. And I ran. Away from the mansion, away from the people inside, and, unfortunately, away from Ryder. I will be back though, and when I do, Jeff and all the rest of the shanks will die.

So, with thoughts of their gory demise, I ran towards the end of the forest. Finally, I broke through the treeline and relief flooded my being. I was free.


End file.
